


Critters Were Stirring

by executrix



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/pseuds/executrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee deserves a Christmas bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critters Were Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for synedochic's "Oh, My God, We Need Some Porn Stat" challenge.

I felt real little because Kaylee had been all the engineer a man could want, but I couldn't afford to pay her, much less give her a Christmas bonus.

Jayne said that he knew what Wash and Zoe were giving each other for Christmas, it was the same damn thing they gave each other all the time. And that gave me an idea. Usually any idea you get from Jayne should go right out the airlock, but this one turned out fair to middling.

I'd been giving Jayne the occasional bounce long as I'd known him. Nothing is going to turn him into a boy scout, but if you keep the dick he mostly does his thinking with anyway, happy, he's less likely to be obstreperous to anyone except the ones I'm paying him to be.

When we told Kaylee what we had in mind, she clapped her hands, and said that it better be as good as the stories she told herself by herself late at night. Which showed we hadn't been as discreet as we thought, but what the hey.

We were going to go to my rack, but Jayne had a notion Kaylee might get as stirred up by looking at a bunch of guns as by looking at engines, so we invited her over to his. I cut out some mistletoe leaves from paper, and Jayne made berries out of what turned out to be Zoe’s garnet earrings so I made a note to myself to put ‘em back before anybody got killed.

Also, I noticed that when fermented ethanol was involved and someone said let’s make it **strip** poker it was usually Kaylee, so I fired up the melochip with some music with lots of bass and said wouldn’t it be kinda hot if she was bareass and we was dressed?

Her toes was painted a bright orange color, which for some reason touched me, so when she sat on Jayne’s lap on his cot, under the mistletoe, I knelt down and kissed and sucked at those little toes while Jayne held on to her. One of those big hands practically covered up both those pretty peaches. And I went up and up, kissing and licking until she came a couple-four times. Her bouncing around didn’t make Jayne’s cock any softer, which didn’t make her any less interested in sliding around on it, so it was a virtuous circle.

Kaylee turned around and started working on Jayne’s t-shirt (it was from Gahagan’s Garage on Elmos). Between my mouth and her own honey I didn’t think we needed any lube, but I went and fetched the condoms, nobody’d be able to figure out where Jayne stashes ‘em without a treasure map. I was gonna get down and unlace Jayne’s boots, but I figured that’d set a bad precedent for personnel policy, so I gestured for him to work on ‘em while I unbuttoned his fly. He shucked down the pants, and I handed a condom over to Kaylee but she handed it back to me, which I thought was sweet, acknowledging my claim and all, so I rolled it on and couldn’t resist having a lick and a suck or two up and down the pole. Also, getting my hand under his balls, his sack was practically packed full enough that you’d think all you needed to serve was a tennis racquet.

Once Jayne was stripped down—and he didn’t need an engraved invitation—first Kaylee was down on her back, then she put her feet up on Jayne’s shoulders, then crossed ‘em over so both of her feet were on one of his shoulders, so it was sort of face-to-face and from the back at the same time. Huh. And I listened to a duet in the key of “Ahhh” for soprano and bass for a while, not even touching myself because there was a grim sort of enjoyment in the ache, like pressing your nose to the window of the fanciest bakeshop that gives itself Core airs when you don’t have so much as a penny in your pocket.

Damned if Kaylee didn’t find a way to put her feet back down and flip them over, and then turn herself around to reverse cowgirl. That meant I could lean in for a smooch, and she could rummage around some inside my pants. And then Jayne shot his load, which, as I could have told her, was just as well that she was on top, because it didn’t take much more than a “Thanks, baby, that was great” before he was out like a light and there’s just no moving him when he’s like that, and he takes up the whole bed. Which I guess I should complain to myself about not getting him a bigger one.

Kaylee went over to where she left her clothes, and fetched a dainty white lace-edged hanky from one of the pockets. Then she marched over, still naked as a jaybird, reached the hanky in to my open fly, and finished up what she started with a deep, deep kiss and a delicate hand that was still plenty strong.

The months rolled by and Jayne suggested sending her an Easter basket, but by that time we had new folks and she had set her cap for the doctor.


End file.
